You're gonna go far, kid
by Candy Black
Summary: Eres el rey de los actores, el maestro de las mentiras. Todo correrán por sus vidas si no se inclinan ante ti. Eres grande, muy grande. Vas a llegar lejos, chaval. Songfic de la canción de The Offspring. Oneshot.


**Dislaimer: **Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

_La canción que aparece es You're gonna go far, kid, de The Offspring. La traducción de al lado la he hecho yo (no es muy buena, pero es lo que hay…)_

**YOU'RE GONNA GO FAR, KID**

¿Yo? ¿Tener la culpa? No, no, no. Eso no es así. Aquí lo que pasa es que cada uno cuenta la fiesta según cómo le va e ella. Y las historias las narran los vencedores. Yo os voy a contar la verdadera historia. La verdadera historia de un chico que tenía el mayor potencial que yo haya visto en toda mi vida. Y he visto a muchos a lo largo de mi trayectoria…

Me explico. Yo era profesor en la escuela de entrenadores pokémon de Ciudad Verde, en Kanto. Muchos alumnos han pasado por esas aulas. Cientos. Miles. Pero hay uno al que nunca olvidaré: Giovanni.

Desde muy niño apuntaba maneras para lo que luego llegó a ser: un cerebro del crimen. Nadie se dio cuenta nunca en el colegio. Claro que no, ¿cómo se iban a dar cuenta? Giovanni era demasiado bueno para que le pillaran. Sólo yo me daba cuenta de que aquel pequeño niño con un Meowth era el titiritero que manejaba los hilos de todo lo que pasaba en el colegio.

Nunca olvidaré el día que lo llamé para hablar con él en privado. Apenas cumplía los nueve años de edad.

-¿Me buscaba, profesor?- Preguntó educada y fríamente mientras entraba en el aula. Era la hora del recreo y todos los niños estaban jugando.

-Sí, Giovanni. Pasa.

-¿He hecho algo?- Dijo. Como si no lo supiera…

-¿Te has enterado del incidente de los Pidgeys que han atacado a Timmy?

-Sí.- Respondió. Su calma nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

-¿Sabes algo del tema?

-Timmy abrió la jaula. Al menos, eso dicen.

-Fue culpa de Timmy, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Mentiroso.

_Show me how to lie__ (Enséñame a mentir)__  
__You're getting better all the time__ (cada vez lo haces mejor)__  
__And turning all against the one__ (volviendo a todos contra uno)__  
__Is an art that's hard to teach__ (es un arte difícil de enseñar)__  
__Another clever word__ (otra palabra acertada)__  
__Sets off an unsuspecting herd__ (haces que todos te sigan como ovejas)__  
__And as you get back into line__ (cuando vuelvas de nuevo)__  
__A mob jumps to their feet__ (todos estarán a tus pies)___

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-Es curioso. Te oí decirle a Timmy un rato antes que si abría la jaula podría hacerse amigo de los Pidgeys, y que si estos le ignoraban y escapaban es porque no era digno de ser un entrenador.

Ni siquiera al verse acorralado mostró ninguna emoción.

-¿Lo sabe alguien más, profesor?

-No, Giovanni. No se lo he dicho a nadie. Estás a salvo. Pero sé que no es la primera vez.

Guardó silencio.

-Ni la última, ¿verdad?

Me miró fijamente.

-Eras tú.- Dije.- Siempre has sido tú.

_Now dance, fucker, dance__ (Ahora baila, cabrón, baila)__  
__Man, he never had a chance__ (tío, él nunca tuvo oportunidad)__  
__And no one even knew__ (y nadie siquiera sabrá)__  
__It was really only you__ (que realmente fuiste tú)___

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Quien está detrás de todo siempre. Eres tú. Los culpables que no aparecen, los niños que hacen cosas peligrosas sin motivo aparente… tú estabas detrás de todo.

Giovanni miró al suelo, incómodo. No era culpa. Era extrañeza por verse descubierto.

-Tranquilo.- Dije.- Nadie sospecha nada de nada. Seguirás siendo el niño bueno del aula.

Me miró desconcertado y me reí.

-Vas a llegar lejos, chaval.

_And now you steal away__ (Y ahora robas lejos de aquí)__  
__Take him out today__ (llévalo a cabo hoy)__  
__Nice work you did__ (hiciste un buen trabajo)__  
__You're gonna go far, kid__ (vas a llegar lejos, chaval)___

Giovanni me devolvió la sonrisa. No era la sonrisa alegre e inocente de un niño de nueve años. Era un gesto pérfido y escalofriante.

Cómo nos había engañado a todos. Era el rey de los actores. El maestro de las mentiras. El elegido para hundir en la miseria a quien se pusiera por delante. Era temible. Aquel niño podía sembrar el pánico sin despeinarse o dejar de dormir por las noches.

_With a thousand lies__ (Con mil mentiras)__  
__And a good disguise__ (y un buen disfraz)__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__ (Dales justo entre los ojos)__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__ (Dales justo entre los ojos)__  
__When you walk away__ (Cuando te marchas)__  
__Nothing more to say__ (no hay nada más que añadir)__  
__See the lightning in your eyes__ (Mira el fulgor en sus ojos)__  
__See 'em running for their lives__ (Mírales corer por sus vidas)_

No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de sus enemigos. Ni entonces ni ahora, señores míos. Giovanni es una máquina de destrucción.

Y no hay quien lo pare.

_**¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Trubbish? Vosotros diréis ;)**__****_


End file.
